Finding Texas-Texas Annexation of 1845
by Sailor Amerika
Summary: America has to go and explore his new state-Texas. Though, he finds something a little unexpected during his journey-something that he will use for decades to come.


"'Merica, wake up!" someone shouted. I groaned. Had I fallen asleep during an executive meet or something? Yesterday's events were a major blur. It's like someone flushed my mind of all of my memories of this week. Heck, I don't even remember waking up yesterday.

"'Merica!" the voice shouted louder. A hand shook my shoulder, but I quickly and rather rudely shook it off, and rolled over to where my face was in the pillow. At least, that's what I thought.

As soon as I turned over, I was greeted by a lungful of dust. I spluttered and coughed like a maniac, and I shot up from my sleeping quarters, eyes wide open. Bad idea.

Dust immediately flew into my eyes, blinding my already blurry vision. I swatted at my eyes furiously. Just my luck this morning.

"Hey, 'Merica, you okay?" asked another voice. I nodded my head, still rubbing my eyes and coughing a little. It took me few moments to let my eyes adjust to the bright morning sun and the hazy view before I took in all if my surroundings. It was a sandy landscape for miles. Tumble-weeds scooted across the flat land, kicking up dust as they rolled along. The already hot sun was beating down on my head, making sweat drip down onto my back. A shadow came over me, blocking the unbearable heat casted from the sun. I squinted my eyes to look upward to see one of my men, with a stern look on his face.

"America, thanks to the fact that you over-slept, we are going to have a late start to exploring our new state!" he scowled. I shrugged. So what if I can't help being a sound sleeper?

I grunted as I struggled to sit upright. I huffed and looked around at the scenery again to see mountains in the east, flat land to the south, hills to the north, and trees to the west. It looked like something out of a painting. I was lost in the natural beauty for a little while until we were ready to go.

I turned to another member of my team and asked-

"Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones," he replied. I sighed as I turned to our horses, tied up to a tree, grazing restlessly. I made my way over to the only tan horse in the fleet of white and black horses. The horse was cheerfully chowing down on some grass. I neared the beast, and it stopped eating, ears pricked up on full alert. I got within several feet of the animal before it raised it's massive head. At first, the animal was a little weary of me, but then it noticed who I was, and the horse relaxed, turning it's full attention back to the grass. I smiled, and made my up to the horse.

"Good boy, Freedom," I cooed gently, and the horse snorted in response. Freedom is my adoring horse, my trusty sidekick. He and I had gone through a lot, and we weren't going to stop now. I stroked his chocolate-colored mane. Freedom was the only tan horse out of the herd we had taken with us. He has a beautiful dark brown mane, and a singular white diamond on his forehead. The bottom of his four legs are the same color of his mane. Gosh, he is such a nice horse.

"Are we all saddled up, men?" asked someone. My head is diverted to the other side of the tree where we had tied up the horses for the night. The same man who had scolded me for sleeping in this morning was untieing his creamy-white, elegant-looking horse. I horse met my eyes, and snorted. I didn't know whether to take that as a friendly gesture or a snooty remark from it. I cocked my left brow in light amusement. Today was going to be fun. I could tell.

I untied Freedom as quickly as I could. I made sure that all of his reins were tied properly, his bit was in a comfortable place in his mouth, and his saddle was a snug fit. When I was finished, everyone was waiting on me. At least, that's what I thought. I've been having sight troubles ever since I gained my independence from England. My vision has diminished in the past 60 years, and I have been meaning to do something about it, but I've never had the chance. My sight has been the last thing I worry about at night.

"America! Let's **go**!" hollered one of my men.

"Coming, coming," I mutter loudly. God, some people are so impatient.

I throw my right leg over Freedom's back, putting it blindly in one of the stirrups. As soon as I find it, I sling my entire body onto Freedom's back. Freedom winces, but is unharmed. I shift my butt a little to get comfortable on Freedom's clunky saddle. I reach for the reins to control my beast.

"Freedom, are you ready to ride?" I whisper to my horse. Freedom blobs his head and lets out a small whinny, as if telling me yes. I smile. I pinch Freedom with my heels, and he begins to trot after my team of men.

We were about ready to explore my newest state, Texas.

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Hudson, you go to the west, along with Mr. Dester and Mr. George." The three men nodded.

"Mr. Jenson, you go east with Mr. Heidi."

The two men turned their horses around to face the hot sun.

"Mr. Jones, you and I will head south-"

"Uh, I'd rather go exploring on my own," I spoke up. "And the name is America, not 'Mr. Jones'"

"Hm, whatever. Okay, you can skip off on your own. I'll go with Mr. Rudey and Mr. Ferth to the west, but don't come crying to us if a wild bull gets you!" Mr- whateverhisnamewas snarled. I seriously don't care.

I rolled my eyes at several snickers go through the others.

"Report back here within five hours!" stated Mr. Istillcan'trememberhisnameandIstilldon 'tcare, and with that, our team scattered in different directions, and I was left alone. I hopped off of Freedom and turned towards the west. A south-western breeze caught me red handed. I extended my arms out to catch it. It carressed my hair and grabbed my clothing, giving me am free feeling, even though I was already free.

Freedom whined behind me. I turned around. Oh yeah, we need to get moving. I walked back to Freedom, and slid onto his saddle. Time to ride!

"Hi-yah!" I shouted, and snapped Freedom's reins. Freedom whinnied and took off with a gallop. Time to go exploring!

* * *

I hopped off of Freedom's back. I turned to meet my faithful companion. He was sweating and panting. We have been riding around for the past several hours, and it was about time we report back to base. I wonder if the guys are out looking for me? I spin around on my heel and do a quick survey of the area. Nah, probably not. Possibly forgot about me. I shrug it off.

"Here Freedom. Have something to eat." I held out a carrot I had in one of the saddle bags. Freedom took it from my hand instantly and wolfed it down.

"You deserved it," I said with a smile. I looked around the area one final time. I was greeted by a dry desert landscape. I sighed. I hope the guys had better luck than I did. I ran my fingers through my tired hair and looked out over the landscape one more time. This was a beautiful place, I'll admit. I can't wait to see how much this place prospers over the next several decades.

"You ready to go, Freedom?" I ask my horse. Freedom shakes his head. Whether to take that as a yes or a no, I'll never know. I don't speak horse.

"Alright, lets-"

**CRUNCH!**

... What was that? I look down. Did I step on a big bug or something? I lift my foot up to see something shiny on the ground. A jewel? No, to clear. A piece of glass? Maybe.

I bend down to pick up the mystery object. I brush off the dust that's collected on it. This is a strange object. I hold this thing up to the sunlight. I immediately regret it. The glass of the object catches the natural light and blinds me. I cry out a little and fling the object down back to the ground. What the...?

My curiosity takes over me, though, and I have to check out the object. Maybe I wasn't using it right. I walk over to where I threw the unknown item and pick it up again. I face away from the sun and inspect it. It has glass in it, indeed. With the way I hurled it _and_ stepped on it, I'm surprised that it sustained no damage.

The doohickey has two glass... lens, I believe, and a ridge that connects the two lens. On their outer sides, 'arms' go out and extend straight back. I... think these are glasses. Yeah, they are. I've seen multiple people where them. I wonder who these belong to, because they certainly aren't mine. I look around. No, there aren't any signs of life, minus Freedom and I. I wonder who dropped these.

"Hello?" I called out. An echo of my voice follows soon after. Nobody's home, I guess. I inspect the glasses one more time. Hm, they look... nice. I wonder... if the mystery person who these belong to, would mind if I borrow these for a little while. I look around, just to see if this is a trap. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. I close my eyes, and I slip the glasses onto my face. The cool metal frames tickle my face as they glide across my temples. Finally, the lens are up over my eyes. I'm scared to look, and I don't know why. Maybe those stories about people trying on other people's glasses and then getting completely blind the minute after are getting to my head. Come on, Alfred, be a man! Open your eyes! Your the United States of America, for Pete's sake! And, stop talking to yourself in first person.

I open my eyes, and gasp. Everything is so much clearer than I remember from a couple of seconds ago. I can actually _see_! I look around, and smile. The sky is so much bluer. The dirt is some much more defined. The cacti look... pricklier. I laugh. This is so awesome!

"Freedom! Freedom!" I shout to my horse. Freedom looks up.

"I can see!" I shout as I jump up in the air. Freedom whinnys and bucks in return. I whoop and throw my hat up in the air. So, this exploration wasn't a total bust anymore. In fact, this felt sweet. I can't wait to brag to the guys back at base camp!

I run over to Freedom, and sling my body onto his back in a hurried fashion.

"Ride like the wind, Freedom!" I yell, and snap Freedom's reins. Freedom neighs, and takes off into the sunset. The wind in my hair, the trill of the ride, the beautiful scenery that I can now actually see. Life couldn't get better than this.


End file.
